


love and letters

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Choi Seungcheol has lived a pretty inconspicuous life if he had to be honest, and he would like to keep it that way. Until one day he receives love notes in his locker, books, and everywhere else; notes that were clearly written by two different people.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	love and letters

**Author's Note:**

> impromptu jihancheol written in like a day ?? kinda rushed but i was excited about the plot and I MISS SEUNGCHEOL AND 95Z CONTENT SO MUCH also considering ~recent events~ i just felt like reminding everyone that 95line poly, thanks!

Choi Seungcheol has lived a pretty inconspicuous life, if he had to be honest, and he would like to keep it that way. Although technically, people knew him as the student council president, but that was a position that attracted the full attention of only a few people. Mainly just those who wanted better grades; at least that was the case in Ode Academy. While the students knew of his name and position, not a lot actually bothered to give Seungcheol the time of day.

He could easily walk the halls without anybody bothering him.

Well, without anybody but Mingyu bothering him, but the latter was his best friend and therefore he didn’t count. That’s what the sun-kissed boy always said, anyway. As best friend, he was legally required to bother Seungcheol at least thrice a day, regardless of whether they already spent the whole day together or not. Mingyu was also the student council vice president, so he wasn’t exactly easy to escape.

That was Seungcheol’s very simple life. School consisted of weekly council meetings, taking notes in class, and giving an awkward smile to the people he would pass by in the halls and accidentally make eye contact with. Sometimes he actually knew whom he bumped into in the halls, but unless it was Boo Seungkwan, it was rare for him to end up engaged in a conversation. That kind of life and rapt attention belonged to the actual popular members of their school.

Like for example, Hong Jisoo and his boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan.

Everybody knew everything about them, Seungcheol included, even if he wasn’t the type to gossip. It was hard not to find out when they were the topic of students ever since they got together just one year ago, their names filling the school halls on a daily basis. Hong Jisoo was the school’s resident sweetheart with a heart of gold to match, while Yoon Jeonghan was the star athlete of countless teams ever since freshman year. 

Ever since they entered Ode Academy, people were making bets about how long it will take them to get together.

Two such perfect people must be meant to be, right?

Regardless, romance just wasn’t the type of thing that Choi Seungcheol just wasn’t interested in. He was also pretty sure he was the type of boy that people won’t be interested in, as well, if his yearly stint as a wallflower was anything to base on. The only reason he even got the student council president position was due to his grades, and maybe because Mingyu practically dragged him, claiming he would be perfect for such a strict job. 

He would have taken offense at that if he didn’t agree.

“So, is there anything new in your life today?” Mingyu asked, appearing next to the dark-haired boy as the latter stopped by his locker. It was only Tuesday, but that was a question that Mingyu asked pretty much daily. Each day, the older boy would reply that his life was the same as always, which would in turn lead to a semi-rant from his best friend. It was a comfortable routine, really. He liked the certainty of knowing where his life was going.

The last thing he expected was a slip of paper to fall from his locker when he opened it; red, heart-shaped, and snatched up by Mingyu before Seungcheol could even process picking it up.

“This looks new,” the younger boy said with a gleam in his eyes. “Looks like a love letter, too! Can I read it?”

“Probably got the wrong locker,” Seungcheol said with a shrug. That was the only explanation, after all. Who would be leaving love notes in his locker? His only concern then was that Mingyu was going to read something meant for someone else, which was an invasion of privacy, as the raven-haired boy resumed getting his books. He had chemistry next, which was also the thickest book he had, unfortunately.

There was a very obvious silence as Mingyu read the note, and then appeared to read it again, before his eyes scanned through it for the third time.

“Well? Who does it belong to?” Seungcheol decided to ask, since his friend looked on the brink of a heart attack, plus the silence was weirding him out. Mingyu was never this quiet for this long. An idea suddenly popped in his head as he grinned, “is it for you? Did your secret admirer decide to shoot it in my locker because they know how much you always hang around m—“

“It’s for _you!_ ”

Well, that couldn’t have been right.

“Quit playing,” the older boy chided, taking the note that was being handed to him by a still shell-shocked Mingyu. He read through the note once, twice, and then a third time for good measure, suddenly understanding the other boy’s reaction. It was a hand written note; the silver, glittery ink used popped against the red of the paper pretty well. That was also definitely his name, Choi Seungcheol, written out neatly on top.

He scoffed, “nice prank, Gyu. This is kind of poetic, though. I didn’t know I had _beautiful dark eyes_ that could drown people with their depth.”

The offended look on Kim Mingyu’s face was too spot on to be fake.

“Do I _look_ like I would write something romantic like that about _you_ , even as a joke? Do you think you’re Jeon Wonwoo or something?”

“Good point.”

“That means,” the brunette said, taking the note from Seungcheol and reading it once more. “Someone _actually_ thinks this about you.”

The older boy frowned slightly. He was still sure it was a joke, but he also couldn’t think of a reason why somebody would prank him. It was still easier to believe that than to think that someone actually had a crush on him, though. Again, those kind of notes were reserved for those who captured people’s attentions and hearts. Like Yoon Jeonghan, with his fluffy brown hair and cute smile. His eyes were pretty easy to fall into as well, if Seungcheol had to be honest.

Not that he should be thinking of that.

It could also easily be something said about Hong Jisoo, especially when he smiles, eyes turning into crescents that would make anybody fawn over him. That was one of his charming points, after all, something everybody brought up when talking about him along with his sweet voice. Seungcheol noticed it once or twice before, whenever he would actually see the other boy, who would always smile at him even if they’ve never talked. Such was the charm of a handsome boy, Seungcheol figured.

His eyes though? They were alright. He had long eyelashes, but he doubted anybody stared at him long enough to notice. 

“We’re going to be late for class,” Seungcheol said instead of continuing with the topic just as the bell rang.

“You just received a love letter and you want to go to _class?_ We should look for them!” Mingyu said enthusiastically. “Finally something new in your otherwise boring life.”

“ _After_ class,” the older boy said, already walking towards their chemistry classroom and smiling to himself when Mingyu followed with a groan. 

He wanted to focus on Mr. Seo’s lecture that day, really, Seungcheol did. The problem was the heart-shaped note he carried in his pocket that seemed to weigh more than a piece of paper should. When he had finally shook himself free of that thought enough to open his book, the page that he opened to had yet _another_ heart-shaped note wedged in the middle of the fold. It couldn’t have been the same note from earlier, surely, although he still double checked his pocket to make sure.

Similar to the first one he got, it had his name written out on top, along with something nice written about him in the center of the heart. While that remained the same, along with the bright silver pen used, there was a very obvious difference in the handwriting. The first note’s handwriting was smaller and rounder. The note he was holding now had larger handwriting, although still surprisingly neat in a way, which could only mean it was written by someone else.

“Is that _another_ one?” Mingyu hissed from beside him, eyes wide as he stared at the piece of paper. He extended his hand and Seungcheol automatically handed the note, face a shade of pink as he tried not to think about it, but the younger boy was definitely interested. “It is! Hey, the handwriting is different, too! Are you telling me you just received love notes from two different people—“

“Mingyu, is there anything you want to share to the class?” 

Seungcheol gulped. He knew his friend had a tendency to get over excited at things, but he didn’t expect Mingyu’s voice to progressively get louder as he spoke, loud enough that their chemistry teacher just couldn’t ignore it anymore. Mr. Seo took pointed steps towards the brunette, who tried to hide the note in vain, since his clumsy movements only made their teacher aware that something was being hidden.

“Do you want to read that note out loud or should I?”

“I don’t think you’d want to hear this one, Sir,” Mingyu tried to say smoothly, earning a few chuckles from the class at his bravado. 

Despite shaking his head, Seungcheol wished it would work.

The older man merely smiled, “try me. Read it for the class, Kim Mingyu.”

“Alright,” the brunette agreed easily, much to Seungcheol’s surprise; the emotion was quickly followed by a feeling of dread. Mingyu was about to read a note that was meant for him, plus anybody could tell from a mile away that it was written on a heart, of all things. That meant he was going to receive _attention_ which didn’t seem like something he wanted or needed at the moment. 

“Just a disclaimer, but I didn’t write what’s written here, so here’s to hoping we figure it out by reading it out loud,” Mingyu began, clearing his throat. “Choi Seungcheol, your cute smile brightens up my day.”

Seungcheol could _feel_ the stares of all their classmates drilling holes into him. He didn’t have to glance around to know that most of those stares were probably confused ones, with people wondering _what cute smile_ and _who would write such a thing?_ When he glanced at their teacher, he was surprised to find an amused grin on Mr. Seo’s face just as the man asked Mingyu to sit down and listen again. 

“As for you, Choi Seungcheol,” his chemistry teacher started to say, tone teasing. “Try not to distract people with your cute smile in my class.”

The black-haired boy managed as weak chuckle, but before he could respond with something along the lines of doubting that he distracted anybody, someone spoke from the back of the class. Well, a specific someone, whose voice was pretty well known and one that Seungcheol was able to pick out even without looking. The thing was, he was also pretty sure he did _not_ just hear Yoon Jeonghan say _that._

“I agree, it’s pretty distracting. Whoever wrote that note was right.”

This time, Seungcheol was pretty sure his ears were burning for more than one reason.

When class ended, he was also sure he had managed to successfully gain the attention of _everybody_ in their class after what Yoon Jeonghan said. Seungcheol wanted to ask what _that_ was all about, but as he glanced behind him, it was just in time to see a head of brown hair walk out the room. Great, now he was left with more questions and not just that, but people were also going to have questions for him—starting with Mingyu.

“Did Jeonghan just _flirt_ with you?” His best friend asked immediately.

“Of course not,” Seungcheol replied just as fast, shoving his stuff in his bag like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. He shuffled out of the classroom before anybody else could suddenly question him, walking quickly towards his locker with Mingyu and his grinning face in tow. Even with his face flushed and his heart racing, the older boy could only think of one thing: man, was he glad Hong Jisoo wasn’t in that class. Otherwise, he was sure he would have been part of a big mess.

However, word travelled fast in the halls of Ode Academy. It was only a matter of time before Jisoo would hear about it, but Seungcheol definitely didn’t want to think of that.

Mingyu wasn’t buying it, “why would he suddenly just say that, then? Do you guys even talk? Are you friends?”

“We’ve conversed a few times,” the older boy mumbled. “I helped him and Hansol with their varsity permits before.”

“Do you think _he_ wrote the note?”

“ _What?_ No, that’s crazy,” Seungcheol replied immediately. He could think of a million and one reasons why that was impossible. Half of them were due to _Hong Jisoo being Jeonghan’s boyfriend_ and related reasons. The other half were because it was _Yoon Jeonghan_ , _campus crush_. Surely, the latter had more important things to do than write notes for nerdy little student council presidents. He was just being nice earlier. That was the only valid explanation for that.

When he opened his locker, two pieces of paper fell out.

This time, he was faster than Mingyu and quickly picked them up before the brunette could react, hiding them in his palms incase other people were looking. Seungcheol quickly shut his locker and dragged his friend away from the crowd that filled the halls, towards the school court yard where they could talk without fear of anybody listening in. Well, Seungcheol had that fear anyway, since the younger boy was close to bursting again. 

“Someone’s _clearly_ into you,” Mingyu said immediately when they finally stopped walking, practically vibrating with excitement. “Make that _two_ someones.”

True enough, Seungcheol didn’t need to see the notes to know that they were notes about him again, with the handwriting on each note different. It matched his two previous notes, though, so at least that made tracking whoever wrote them a little bit easier if he was only dealing with two individuals. That’s still two more than he expected. Meanwhile, the younger boy next to him had snatched the notes up while he was distracted by his thoughts.

“These are even cheesier than the first!” 

The student council president wanted to wake up and wish everything was some kind of fever dream, but Mingyu was already rattling off all the possibilities. That freshman, Lee Chan, who joined the council recently who wouldn’t stop staring at Seungcheol? No, he probably just wanted to _be_ president one day. The transfer student that Seungcheol had to tour around school during their first day? Maybe. Who even borrowed his chemistry book last? Shouldn’t that be some kind of hint? 

Before Mingyu could continue his random questions, Seungcheol stopped him.

“Wait, you have a point!” The older boy exclaimed, eyes wide as he tried to recall the events of the previous days, specifically when it came to his chemistry class. He _did_ see the second note wedged inside his book. There was no way somebody placed it inside during class unless they had superhuman speed. It couldn’t have been Mingyu pulling an inside job either, since the other boy couldn’t be subtle if he tried.

“I think I lent it to Wen Junhui last,” Seungcheol finally said after a while, before frowning. “But I know who he’s dating, so it can’t be him. Plus there are two different people, right?”

Next to him, Mingyu shrugged, “he could still be interested in you.”

“Trust me, he’s not,” the dark-haired boy said as he remembered the last time he saw Junhui with his boyfriend, holding hands and looking _very_ much involved with just each other. If the Chinese boy wasn’t the one responsible for the notes, then he could at least know something about it, right? Seungcheol voiced his thoughts out loud and received a nod of approval from the other boy, who announced that they should look for Junhui then.

They found the bright-eyed boy near the covered courts, practicing for his next martial arts competition. 

“Hey, Junhui!” Mingyu greeted with a wave.

The other boy grinned immediately at the sight of the two, before his sights landed on Seungcheol.

“Student council president,” Junhui said with a dramatic bow. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, actually,” the older boy said before checking their surroundings to make sure nobody was within earshot. There were a few other athletes around the area, but the most populated area of the courts was all the way on the other end, where the soccer team was practicing. It was only filled with people because not only was Yoon Jeonghan there, but his boyfriend was also on the bleachers watching. It wasn’t rare to find the two in the same area, after all.

“You borrowed my chemistry book over the weekend, right?” Seungcheol asked, voice progressively getting lower as he spoke. “Would you know anything about a note being left inside?”

“A note?” Junhui repeated with a confused look. “What kind of note?”

The other boy felt his face flush before he waved the feeling of embarrassment off, “so you don’t know anything about a note?”

“I don’t, but Minghao might,” the blonde said with a sheepish smile. “I studied at his place with a few of our friends and accidentally left it there.”

When Mingyu asked who else they were with, Junhui rattled off a few names, none of which were familiar to Seungcheol except for one: Kwon Soonyoung. The latter was also a part of the student council, although he was more involved in the extracurricular activities side of things. Again, Seungcheol didn’t think Soonyoung would do anything like leave a note, especially not for him, since the younger boy was rather outspoken about things. Subtlety didn’t suit him.

“You can find him with the soccer team right now,” Junhui said helpfully, pointing at the other end of the gym with a bright smile. “Good luck!”

What would he need luck for? Choi Seungcheol debated actually heading to where he was being directed towards, but Mingyu had already started walking before he could tell the other boy to wait up. For some reason, the idea of being around so many people made him feel weird, even if he should be used to it since he gave speeches as student council president rather often. He didn’t want to admit that he had more reasons to be nervous than usual.

For starters, the soccer team was taking a break from practice, which meant Yoon Jeonghan was sitting next to Hong Jisoo, both of them surrounded by some kind of otherworldly light.

Seungcheol had to force himself not to look in their general direction, especially when he remembered what happened earlier that day.

“Need something, President?” Soonyoung asked when he caught sight of the older boy. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, but he didn’t look particularly tired from his training session. That was something Seungcheol always admired about the other boy, just as the thought that the notes could come from Soonyoung crossed his mind again. It would still be extremely awkward, so he willed the thought away.

“Were you studying for chemistry with Wen Junhui recently?”

Another thing about Kwon Soonyoung was how blatantly obvious his every movement happened to come across. Immediately, multiple emotions passed through his features—surprise, excitement, worry, nervousness—before settling on an acceptable poker face. His sharp eyes were shifting from left to right when he replied with a quick nod, asking the older boy why the topic was brought up.

“There was a note in my book earlier,” Seungcheol said, keeping his voice soft so others couldn’t hear him. “I wanted to ask if you knew anything about it.”

Before Soonyoung could reply—if he could, since he looked even more nervous than before—someone spoke from behind them.

“Are you trying to figure out who wrote that note earlier?” came a teasing voice that undoubtedly belonged to Yoon Jeonghan, _again_. Except this time, it sounded much closer than before. Seungcheol didn’t need to glance behind him to know that the other boy was nearby and definitely not sitting on the bleachers, where he was last seen. Sure enough soft, brown hair came into view; he wasn’t alone, either.

“Jeonghan told me about it,” Hong Jisoo said after a pause, a smile on his lips. “Must be nice getting love notes, Seungcheol!”

Needless to say, Choi Seungcheol was ready to combust into flames from all the attention he was suddenly getting, especially from arguably the most beautiful couple in the entire academy.He didn’t think Jisoo even knew his name, but he was clearly mistaken. Next to him, Mingyu was also having trouble processing the situation, since the brunette was caught between staring at the two and at Seungcheol. The latter could feel more people staring at him the longer he stood there.

“Uhm,” Seungcheol squeaked out, before regretting how he sounded immediately.

Thankfully, Jisoo didn’t laugh at his shy response. 

“Actually—“ 

The other boy was about to continue, but the bell rang at the exact moment. With a quick excuse that he had class—he didn’t, but he hoped only Mingyu knew that—Seungcheol fled the scene faster than he’s seen Lee Seokmin jump away from an insect. He felt only mildly guilty that he left his best friend there, but he couldn’t handle how his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. There was just _something_ about having the combined forces of Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo right next to him.

Shortly after, he felt guilty for even feeling that way.

It was weird, Seungcheol thought to himself as he wandered the campus aimlessly, knowing full well that he was attracted to at least one of them. Maybe even both. He knew a lot of people who had a crush on either boy, but ever since they became a couple, the confessions they received dwindled. Instead, the campus treated them like a royal couple. Perfect for each other. Untouchable. It would be a sin to long for even just one of the two and get between their love.

It took a while before he calmed himself down, but once he did, Seungcheol decided to distract himself by preparing for his next class. As he opened his locker, he was surprised to find not just another note, but where it was located. Sitting prettily in the center of his locker was a small stuffed teddy bear, with a heart-shaped piece of paper stuck in the center. This time, as he examined the note carefully, he noticed it signed with a simple “J” at the end.

Other than Mingyu, there was only one person he knew that had access to his locker.

It also just so happened that he had calculus with Lee Jihoon for next period, too. 

He tried to think of ways to break it to the other boy; while he found Jihoon to be cute and definitely talented, being tough competition when they both ran for council president after all, Seungcheol thought they were better off as friends. Not to mention, he thought Jihoon swore off dating until graduation? The other boy was always so busy, after all. The only reason he knew Seungcheol’s locker combination was because they often shared class notes with each other.

If Jihoon had a crush on him, wouldn’t he notice?

By the time their shared class rolled along, Seungcheol was already there early. They sat next to each other, so it shouldn’t be a problem, he thought to himself as he waited. He practiced his words carefully. He was in the middle of the part where he says it’s not Jihoon, it was him, when the shorter boy entered the class and made a beeline for his seat. He always preferred to be sitting down, after all. 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol greeted a little formally, earning him a weird look.

“What?”

Awkwardly, the older boy handed him the note, which Jihoon took with a confused expression still on his face. With a deep breath, Seungcheol began to speak, starting with how he wasn’t expecting the confession. Before he could continue, the other boy held a hand up to stop him. Clearly, Jihoon wasn’t taking the rejection very well, since his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Seungcheol. It was exactly what the latter wanted to avoid.

“Cheol, I didn’t write this,” Jihoon deadpanned, handing the note back to an embarrassed—and yet, slightly relieved—Seungcheol, who looked like he was about to melt into his chair. He rolled his eyes at the other’s reaction, but didn’t seem to take it to heart. Instead, he shrugged and continued, “I think I can tell you who did, though. That handwriting and fancy silver pen can only belong to one person, but you might not believe me.”

“I didn’t even completely believe it came from you,” Seungcheol said honestly, still thinking it was all a big prank. He was still feeling mostly relieved when Jihoon spoke again, uttering a name that made all the gears in his head stop turning. He didn’t even want to ask Jihoon to repeat himself, afraid that he heard right after all. Lee Jihoon was rarely wrong about things, though. 

The other boy waved a hand in front of Seungcheol’s face, “did you hear me? I said it’s most likely—“

“I heard you!”

Needless to say, he spent the rest of calculus with one name in his head.

Hong Jisoo.

Hong Jisoo? It was impossible; again, there were a million and one reasons why, with Yoon Jeonghan being, well, all of them. Then again, the two had been interacting with him more than usual that day in particular. What if Jihoon was right? What if Jeonghan actually hated him now? Maybe they were both playing a prank on him? That seemed unlikely since they were both good people. So, why then?

When that class ended and he headed to his locker to prepare for the next, Seungcheol braced himself for what he was going to find. Sure enough, there was another note slipped inside, resting next to the stuffed toy. The handwriting was similar to the one he just got; which meant, according to Jihoon, that it might have been from Jisoo. He was going to find out soon enough since the note contained details about where to meet up at the end of the day. Near the school fountain, 5PM sharp. 

For the first time in his life, Choi Seungcheol wished he wasn’t at school.

If he was absent that day, maybe the whole fiasco would have been avoided. He didn’t even have Mingyu around anymore since the younger boy still didn’t show up again after what happened earlier that day. There was no text asking what happened or where they should meet up, which would have worried Seungcheol if he wasn’t focused on other things. Each step closer to the fountain made his heart beat faster.

What would happen if he did see Hong Jisoo there?

To be honest, before Jisoo and Jeonghan officially got together, Seungcheol would sometimes imagine what it would be like to date one of them.

It was a harmless fantasy, he would tell himself, something he probably shared with most of the student body. Would Jisoo serenade him with his guitar and sweet voice? Would he get to share a carton of strawberry milk with Jeonghan? What would holding their hand be like? Was it normal to think about two people so much? It was a daydream that disappeared when he figured he shouldn’t keep crushing on both boys.

Well, Seungcheol thought it disappeared, anyway. He knew it was mostly himself being in denial and maybe his insecurities playing through. He was content with admiring the two arguably most popular boys in the academy from afar, do his duties as student council president for one final year, and then graduate, forgetting that he ever had such feelings. It was a simple dream, but now, he wasn’t so sure.

For starters, it wasn’t Jisoo waiting for him by the fountain.

It was Yoon Jeonghan.

The brunette spotted him from afar and grinned, beckoning him closer. Nothing about his easygoing smile looked scary, but Seungcheol felt terrified nonetheless. Despite his pretty features and lithe frame, Yoon Jeonghan was one of their school’s top athletes for a reason. Seungcheol wouldn’t call himself weak, but he didn’t think he even outrun the other boy if he tried. Did Jeonghan find out about the love notes from Jisoo? 

“You came,” Jeonghan said, clearly pleased. “You got the note, then?”

“From Jisoo?” The other boy asked nervously, feeling the weight of the note—along with all the others he received that day—still in his pocket.

“Well, yes, but—“

Before Jeonghan could continue, the dark-haired boy gave a full bow, words coming out of his mouth before he could control himself, “I’m really sorry, Yoon Jeonghan! I don’t know what I did, but I swear, I don’t mean to come between you and Jisoo. I agreed to meet with him so I could tell him properly, but I didn’t expect you to be here. I’m sure you must be disappointed and hurt, but again, I’m really sorry.”

He didn’t dare look up. Seconds passed and after what felt like forever, Seungcheol felt a soft hand on top of his head.

When he finally glanced back up, he found Yoon Jeonghan laughing.

“You really are cute,” Jeonghan said in between giggles, still patting the other boy’s head as the latter slowly stood back up. “I can’t believe it took us this long to do anything about it.”

As if on cue, Seungcheol felt another hand this time touch his burning cheek.  


Hong Jisoo stood there with the same, clearly amused expression, “I heard your entire apology. Do you really feel that way?”

Were they really just making fun of him? Seungcheol couldn’t bring himself to think properly, still distracted by the way both boys stood on either side of him. At least Jeonghan had stopped touching his hair, but his _boyfriend_ —the dark-haired boy reminded himself of that fact again—decided it was his turn to gently rest his hand on Seungcheol’s head. He remembered belatedly that he was supposed to be meeting Jisoo to reject him, but he didn’t think that mattered anymore.

“Choi Seungcheol, you remember you got notes from two individuals, correct?” Jeonghan brought up, voice teasing. “Can your smart brain piece things together or do we have to spell it out for you?”

Something in his brain clicked.

“I—I thought—the two of you—dating—“ The student council president stammered, just as Jisoo stopped petting his head. 

“Oh, we are.”

“We just both find you attractive,” Jeonghan continued fluidly, making the other brunette nod in agreement. “We just decided to do something about it before graduation, you know?”

“We hope you won’t reject us like you said and give this a chance,” Jisoo added, stepping in front of Seungcheol so that the latter could clearly see the sincerity shining in his eyes. In a way, it did ease the troubles in the other boy’s head. He still felt like he was living in a dream, but the warmth around his wrists where both boys were holding felt very much real. Would it work? Would he know for sure if he didn’t try?

Also, somewhere in the back of his head, he could hear Mingyu screaming at him to just _go for it._

“Alright.”

Choi Seungcheol has lived a pretty inconspicuous life, if he had to be honest, but everything changed one day. Although technically, people still knew him as the student council president, they were beginning to know him as more than just his position. Those who actually bothered to give Seungcheol the time of day found him to be very charming, actually.

His eyes were so deep, it was like they could drown people, which was now a shared opinion.

Well, except for Mingyu, but the latter was his best friend and therefore he didn’t count. That’s what the sun-kissed boy always said, anyway, still finding it funny when he remembered what made his best friend popular out of nowhere. He prided himself on helping, too, since he was the one who placed the teddy bear inside Seungcheol’s locker; even if he had to avoid the older boy for the rest of the day. 

That was when Seungcheol’s life changed for the better, he liked to think. School still consisted of weekly council meetings, taking notes in class, and giving an awkward smile to the people he would pass by in the halls and accidentally make eye contact with. The last part seemed to happen more frequently now that he stopped wearing his eye glasses and needed to look around to be sure he was going the right way. He wondered, briefly, if he could be considered one of the popular students on their school now.

Like for example, his boyfriend, Hong Jisoo and his _other_ boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> ko-fi / cc / twt: @stilljunhui ♡


End file.
